thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Goro and Sami (Amari)
Lina: at 11:20 AM The Abbey of Helm. Set two years before the start of the campaign, just after Amari was thrown out of the church. Goro sat on his bed in the dormitory, hunched over with his elbows on his knees, not so much wringing his hands as seeing how loud he could crack his knuckles. He was grinding his teeth so hard, every now and then they squeaked like a rusty door hinge. This felt like a personal attack. It wasn't--if they'd wanted to get rid of him, they'd have gone after him directly. He'd cleaned up his act in recent years, but they had no shortage of dirt on him from before that. No, it was clear this was targeted at Amari; it was just hard not to see it as the universe taking a swing at him. Setting him up with a life he could tolerate, a world that made sense, then ripping the foundation out from under him. Hm, hm. What to do. Mink: at 11:55 AM Sami had been out tending to the garden when he heard whispers of Amari's removal from the abbey. He hadn't glanced up as he cared for the plants; leaving the garden wouldn't do any good and he had to think. He wiped off his hands as he stood up. He only knew one person close to Amari and that person was likely locked in some room somewhere, nearly foaming at the mouth. Sami grabbed up the bucket of gardening implements and made his way to the dormitory. He needed a change of clothes, but Goro could also be there. "When did you hear?" he asked as he pushed open the door, spotting Goro hunched over on the bed. He almost smiled at the sight, not surprised by it. Lina: at 12:02 PM Goro's eyes tracked slowly up to Sami's face. It took him a moment to make sense of the words coming out of the guy's mouth. A moment longer to pry open his jaw wide enough to give a response. "Hear what?" Mink: at 12:05 PM Sami quirked an eyebrow. "About Sister Amari. What else?" Lina: at 12:15 PM "Oh. You mean when did I hear that she's a heretic who's forsaken Helm and everything she taught me for the last twelve years? When did I hear that the woman I called my mentor is a fucking liar and a fraud?" Hey, you never knew who could be listening in. Goro had to keep playing his part. His outrage was real, though, even if the words were fake. He was very curious to see what Sami, who near as Goro could tell idolized Amari, was going to make of the whole thing. Mink: at 12:20 PM "That is exactly what I meant." Sami set his bucket down and pushed it to the end of his chosen bed before he pulled at the sash around his waist. "Feel better after that outburst?" Lina: at 12:21 PM "No. I'm never going to feel better for the rest of my fucking life. What do you want?" Mink: at 12:23 PM Sami folded up the sash, humming out softly in thought. "How long are you going to sulk?" Lina: at 12:25 PM "I'm not sulking. I'm thinking. You ought to try it sometime, Samael." Mink: at 12:29 PM There were times that Sami almost wished he had chosen a different god than Ilmater and all of those involved Goro. "Fine. Sulking and thinking then." He smiled as he undid his shirt. "About what?" Lina: at 12:36 PM Goro averted his eyes. Sami and his half-nudist tendencies. They were fucking holy men; they were supposed to have some modesty. "Revenge. What do you think? She's small. I can probably take her." Even with the coating of sarcasm, he hated the sound of it. Amari was a strong spellcaster--the notion that she couldn't defend herself against him was ludicrous. But the fact was, if he really did turn against her, and decided to hurt her, she'd probably just let him. What a sickening thought. He wished he hadn't even joked about it. He wished he wasn't at this point. Everything had been normal when he woke up that morning. Fucking heinous, this whole situation and this whole world and everyone in it, except her. Mink: at 12:57 PM Sami paused as he started to shrug off his shirt and he shot Goro a cold look. "I sincerely hope that was a joke," he said with the barest of smiles.' '''He knew Goro loved Amari and that the two were close, but even if Goro truly felt betrayed by Amari...Well, Ilmater would have to forgive him for just one more thing in his life. '''Lina:' at 1:03 PM Goro looked back to Sami and stared at him intently. "It was. She's going to suffer enough being out on the streets. I'm glad. I won't have to hasten things along for her." Was Sami going to buy it? If he did, that was good; that meant Goro could go on lying believably to him and everyone else. Pretend he was still loyal to Helm and all the paladins and fucking Frederick. Ooh, that name made his blood boil now. But if Sami didn't buy it... Goro almost wanted that to happen, in fact. He wanted to hear what Sami really thought. Find out if there was anyone else still on Amari's side. Even if it would put them both in more danger. Mink: at 1:11 PM The shirt slithered to the floor. Sami turned to reach into his trunk to pull out a clean one, back towards Goro. "For someone who claims to have loved her, you are awfully willing to turn on her," he commented with his back still turned.' '''He didn't believe Goro was true in his words, but on the off chance...oh well. There were always other options than seeking out the other half-elf. '''Lina:' at 1:19 PM Hm. Sounded skeptical. And not of the loved her part, but the willing to turn on her part. Still, Goro would keep playing his part. "Sure. 'Cause it turned out the person I loved was a fabrication. She turned on me first, when you think about it." Mink: at 1:20 PM "That is a still a very shitty reason to turn on someone, Goro." Sami pulled on his shirt and began to fasten it. "I thought you were better than that." Lina: at 2:36 PM Goro busted up laughing. "No shit! You thought so? Glad to relieve you of the notion. You're a funny guy, Sami. A funny guy." Mink: at 2:41 PM Sami retied his sash around his waist and sank down onto his cot, resting his arms on his legs. For the love of Ilmater, Goro was a fucking pain in the ass sometimes. "Now that you've got that out of your system, are you going to be honest?" he asked with a faint smile. Lina: at 2:57 PM "I am being honest, Sami. Helm as my witness." Goro glanced meaningfully around the empty room, then at the doorway to the hall. "And as yours." Mink: at 3:05 PM Sami would let have let out a soft sigh of relief. Instead he leaned back to hold himself up with his hands. He stretched out his legs in front of him. There was relief in knowing Goro was still loyal to Amari, probably one of the few that still were. "Wanna go for a walk? Might help get your mind off of this." And there was less of a chance of being overheard further away from the Halls of the abbey. Lina: at 3:11 PM "Go... go for a walk?" Goro squinted at him. "With you?" Mink: at 3:12 PM "I promise not to bite." Lina: at 3:14 PM "A walk's not gonna solve this problem, genius. If you don't have anything useful to say to me, and you got all the shirtlessness out of your system, get the hell out of here." Mink: at 3:22 PM Sami had to count to three before he answered, glancing towards the door. Goro tested every ounce of patience he had gathered over the last few years of his life. "For someone so smart, you sure as hell are fucking stupid." He watched Goro with a neutral expression. Really. He didn't want to day it word-for-word when there were plenty of Helm clerics running around. "I thought a walk would give you a chance to talk and let off some steam." Lina: at 3:25 PM Goro stared at him for a minute. The corner of his mouth twitched. "Ooh. We got a crafty guy here, I see," he said in a low voice. He stood up. "Alright, O Wise One. Lead the way. I'll tell you every one of Amari's dirty secrets I know." Mink: at 3:29 PM Sami rolled his eyes and stood up as well.' '"Are you sure you're a cleric with a mouth like that?" he asked as he led the way from the dormitory, taking the familiar path to the garden. He took it every day or every other day depending on what he had to do. Lina: at 3:46 PM Goro ignored Sami's last jab. They could go back and forth all day making snide remarks about being real clerics, or real clerics of Helm, anyway. He kept his mouth shut until they were in the garden, which he realized too late was a place that was just going to piss him off more. Gardening was Amari's favorite thing to do. Everywhere he looked there were the markers of her careful attention and hard work. Where was she going to plant flowers now, huh? God, where even was she? She told him she'd contact him. She said he needed to stay behind, not get himself in trouble. I'll be alright, Goro. I'll find you later. Stay calm. He wanted to throw something. Instead he insulted Sami again. "Alright, motherfucker, what is it you really want?" Mink: at 3:50 PM "I want to know if you know anything." Other than what was being talked about. He didn't believe the whispers or Goro's angry outbursts. He had over a decade and a half in the abbey with Amari and the other clerics; something was going on, but he didn't know what. Lina: at 3:54 PM "I don't know shit about what's going on. This came out of fucking nowhere as far as I'm concerned, but Amari didn't even seem surprised when they hunted her down today. I was with her. They said they know the truth about her being a heretic, or some shit. I just about fucking lost it, but she told me to calm down." He was getting infuriated again, reliving it. Breathing heavier, his muscles tensing. "Orders from Lively Fred himself, apparently. So anyway, I'm gonna skin that guy. Better stay out of my way or I might end up skinning you by accident, too. Nothing personal." Mink: at 4:09 PM "I see you're taking her advice." Sami tightened the knot on his sash, using it to center his spell. The sphere sprung forth, flickering at the edges as it radiated outwards. It didn't work. Shit. "You might not want to skin someone who also gives a shit," he said, tone cool. Lina: at 4:17 PM Goro shook his head clear of the spell. It almost got him. "Did you just... try to pull a Calm Emotions on me? What the fuck, asshole. Who do you think you are?" He scoffed. "Alright, well, if you give a shit, then stay out of my way. And no skinning for you. Simple, yeah?" Mink: at 4:19 PM "I did." Sami smiled before he snorted softly. "This is where I tell you to go fuck yourself because you're only one man, and a pissy one at that." Lina: at 4:21 PM Goro gasped and his eyes widened, and he put a hand over his mouth. "Oh my. Ilmater! Ilmater!" he called to the sky (still keeping his voice down; wasn't like he actually wanted this guy to get hanged). "Do you hear what your devoted worshipper is saying down here? Ilmater!" Mink: at 4:25 PM "The good thing about him is that I can still kill someone and be forgiven, if I ask." Not that he planned on killing anyone. He would much rather try to listen to Ilmater's teachings. But, fuck, Goro kept testing him. Lina: at 4:27 PM Goro snorted, then had a good laugh. "God, you've got some sass in you, asshole. I like it." Mink: at 4:34 PM "Oh. Good." Sami rolled his eyes. "Onto your skinning fetish, you'll need help. I would be more than happy to provide it." Lina: at 4:37 PM "Oh, yeah? You have experience? A regular leather tanner, are you?" Mink: at 4:38 PM "I have some experience." Lina: at 4:41 PM Now, that was kind of creepy, actually. But Goro had seen the tattoo between his shoulder blades. He knew the guy must have some kind of dark fucking past. "You actually saying you want to help? You wanna..." Even though they were alone, he lowered his voice anyway, out of habit. "You wanna make right what these fuckers did to Amari?" Mink: at 4:45 PM Sami smiled and he matched Goro's pitch, "That is actually what I'm saying." He left his village behind and he was not so eager to merit out punishment, but helping someone else? That was a perfectly reasonable thing to do. "Just let me know when and where." Lina: at 4:52 PM "Will do, you little creep. Love it." Goro patted him on the shoulder. "Was there anything else, Your Holiness? Or am I free to go?" Mink: at 4:56 PM "You were always free to go." Sami let out a soft breath of air that might have been a laugh. "Go away. I have shit to do and you drain my ability to think." Lina: at 4:58 PM "Oh, that's why you're such an empty-headed fool. You're around me too much. I get it." Goro snapped his fingers and pointed in Sami's face with a grin. He turned and started back for the abbey. Mink: at 5:05 PM End Category:Text Roleplay